Eric M.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 19 |colorlevel= Black |residence= Florida, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 5/16 |votes= 2 |alliances= Sicky Nicky Licky Chaberic Big Boring Six |loyalties= Nick J. Jeremy B. Christian B. Stoner D. |hoh= 4 (Day 5 & Weeks 5, 6 & 8) |nominated= 1 (Day 19) |veto= 2 (Week 2 & Day 12) |days= 19 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 7/17 |votes2= 2 |alliances2= Weric The Demolishers |loyalties2= Will I. Joe H. Patrick J. |hoh2= |nominated2= 2 (Day 16 & Week 9) |veto2= 1 (Week 1) |tempt2= 1 (Week 2) |days2= 21 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 6/18 |votes3= 3 |alliances3= Dkfjdkf |loyalties3= Will I. Sam B. James R. |hoh3= 1 (Week 8) |nominated3= 1 (Week 10) |veto3= |cache3= |days3= 24 }} was a houseguest on , and . In his first season he placed fifth, and was the sixth member of the jury. In his second season he placed seventh, and was the fifth member of the jury. In his third season he placed sixth, and was the sixth member of the jury. Big Brother 3 Game Summary With the most HOH reigns in the season, Eric used power to keep his alliances such as Sicky Nicky Licky and Chaberic safe and in control, eventually removing his main competition threat in Will I. However this left him as the next target on this list, and when Jeremy B. betrayed Eric's number one ally Nick J. for the Garhi final four alliance in Week 7, the new majority used Brendon R.'s HOH in the final Double Eviction to make Eric directly follow Will to the Jury. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Despite taking Will I. out of Big Brother 3, a competitive opposition saw them team up as the Weric duo in All-Stars. With Will a member of Shawn's Angels and Eric in with The Demolishers, they both believed they had all bases covered. But as the Demolishers eradicated most of Shawn's Angels, Eric soon found himself staring at the block, when Kelly R.'s distrust of him lead to her throwing him on the block next to Jeremy B. Despite surviving, the line in the sand was drawn as the Demolishers dropped Eric to become Queer Connection. When Will's HOH went awry due to the Double POV, forcing the nomination of their only two remaining allies, was clear they were totally at the bottom. Backwards Week was the final nail, when Eric and Will were nominated for the block together, giving Eric's former alliance member Patrick J. the sole power to evict. Despite a last minute nominee replacement in Julian W., Patrick's sole vote sent Eric packing to the Jury. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Eruption Game Summary Returning for this third season, Eruption, Eric found himself in the season's power alliance, Dkfjdkf. With his key social connections, Eric stayed off the block for the first half of the season, winning HOH just once on Week 8 to take out Andy F. from the opposing Crazy Eights alliance. Rather than rely on the competitions to get him far, he maintained control though his main alliance and smaller connections, voting correctly at every eviction except his last. In Week 10, a tricky HOH with wildcard Max N. saw Eric nominated as a replacement nominee for the first time in the season, against ally Sam B. This split the Dkfjdkf alliance down the middle as they deliberated who to evict, and on his first time on the block, Eric was deemed too socially threatening to remain in the game. He was unanimously evicted 3-0 and sent to the jury. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Eric previously co-held the record for the most total competition wins in a season, with six in Big Brother 3, until Patrick J. broke the record with seven in Big Brother All-Stars. * Eric was one of seven houseguests that were tied for the most HOH wins in a single season, with four wins in Big Brother 3. ** This record was beaten by Will I. in Big Brother Eruption with five wins. * Eric would have tied for most career HOH wins, hitting 6 in Big Brother Eruption, but this was also beaten by Will in the same season with 8. * Eric was the only person to decline the chance to spin Pandora's Wheel. * He was the second person to own a Pocket Power of Veto, following Jasper in , although he did not use it. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB3 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:5th Place Category:6th Place Category:7th Place Category:Returning Houseguests